fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Klej na krześle
37 odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Valmira Dziobak *Nicole Strong *Buford Van Stomm *Irving Du Bois *Hermiona Vitaris *Jake Flynn *Fretka Flynn *Johnny *'Sadika Evendi' *'Thomas Adventure' *'Eva Adventure' *Loren Rarity *Scott Milton *Jeremi Rarity *Monty Monogram (tylko wspomniany) *Tatiana Milton *Jenny Brown (tylko wspomniana) Opis Jeremi ciekaw jest przyczyny konfliktu między Scott'em, a Monty'm. Milton nie jest jednak skory do romów, o wszystko obwinia Monograma. Na szczęście kosmity, wszystko wyjaśnia mu Tatiana. Fineasz i Valmira dotarli do twierdzy, gdzie samica wciąga go w swoje brudne gierki. Sadika nawiązuje sojusz z Jake'm. Fretka staje się coraz bardziej niecierpliwa. Pragnie przyłapać swoich braci. Fabuła Sadika niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do twierdzy. Spojrzała ponownie na nadajnik, cel jej podróży był blisko. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Dziewczyna żyła już tylko chęcią zemsty, wszystko inne przestało istnieć. Podniosła głowę, po czym z nadzieją w głosie powiedziała: -Już niedługo, Ibrahim.-wypowiadając te słowa, oczy zabłysły jej z ekscytacji.-Dotrzymam obietnicy. Mówiąc to, poczuła w sobie uczucie ciepła. Dawno nie odczuwała tego typu emocji. Ponownie poczuła się kochana, potrzebna komuś. Jej życie na moment nabrało sensu. Czarnowłosa zacisnęła pięści. Teraz nie może płakać, wystarczająco łez już wylała. Teraz przyszła kolej na pomstę. Fretka i Johnny spojrzeli na siebie, nie wiedząc jak powinni zareagować. Mimo długiej drogi przebytej z nią, nie mieli pojęcia jaki jest jej cel. Postanowili nie reagować. Dowiedzą się w swoim czasie. Nie było im to potrzebne do szczęścia. Z rozmyślań czarnowłosej, wyrwała ją postać wychodząca z twierdzy. Flynn'ówna szybko zwróciła na niego uwagę. Był to wysoki rudowłosy chłopak o niebieskich włosach. Jego twarz była niemalże identyczna, jak Fineasza. Na jego widok, szturchnęła Sadikę w łokieć. -Znasz go?-zapytała rudowłosa. -Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto zna ludzi z przyszłości?-odparła Effendi'ówna z irytacją w głosie. Fretka przyjrzała się jej chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała: -No trochę. Dziewczyna jedynie wywróciła oczami, po czym podeszła do chłopaka. Jej świta stała tuż za nią. Jake spojrzał na nich ze zdziwieniem. Trójca obserwowała go, nawet nie mrugając. -Coś nie tak?-zapytał, patrząc na nich jak na idiotów. -Wyglądasz ja mój brat! - wykrzyknęła Fretka, wytapiając swój wzrok w chłopaka. Flynn cofnął się o krok. Uznał, iż jego rozmówcy nie należą do normalnych. -Powiedziałbym, że się śpieszę, ale nie chce mi się wymyślać wymówek. - odparł rudowłosy, po czym kontynuował. - Nie chcę mi się z wami gadać, bo jesteście psychiczni. Po tych słowach odwrócił się w stronę przeciwną, starając się odejść jak najdalej od nich. Sadika wyprzedziła go, zastawiając mu drogę. -Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu.-oznajmiła.-Mam do ciebie tylko jedno pytanie. On spojrzał się na nią pytająco. Czarnowłosa korzystając z okazji, zapytała: -Kojarzysz może taką zielonoskórą?-mówiąc, sprawiała wrażenie, jakoby szukała odpowiedniego sformowania. -Niejaka Loren. Znasz, widziałeś, kojarzysz? -Zielonoskóra mówisz? - wypowiadając te słowa, chłopa zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Nie w tych stronach. Poszukaj gdzie indziej. Po tych słowach, on wyminął ją. Sadika jednak nie dawała za wygraną. -Ale ona nie jest stąd!-krzyknęła za nim. Ten momentalnie odwrócił się w jej stronę.-Pochodzi z przeszłości, podobnie jak ja. -Z którego roku? -2014.-odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w rozmówcę niczym w boga, czekając na jaką kolwiek odpowiedź. Chłopak pomyślał chwilę, chwytając podbródek w dwa palce. Po chwili spojrzał na czarnowłosą i odpowiedział: -Rzuciła mi się taka jedna w oczy. Nie miałem okazji by się jej przyjrzeć. Nie jest szczególnie urodziwa, ale to raczej kwestia gustu. -A mógłbyś przejść do konkretów?-zapytała zniecierpliwiona. -Ale z całą pewnością jest odważna. Albo głupia.-mówił, ignorując słowa Sadiki.-Na pewno coś w tym guście. Wiesz, często te dwie cechy idą w parze tworząc oryginalną osobowość. Ja tam wolę połączenie ludzi odważnych, inteligentnych i przystojnych. Takie cechy tworzą ideał którym jestem ja. Sadika przewróciła jedynie oczami, po czym podeszła do niego. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie. -Powiesz mi gdzie ona jest, prawda?-zapytała trzepocząc rzęsami. Fretka spojrzała na Johnny'ego. Chłopak wręcz kipiał z zazdrości, nie starał się tego ukryć. Brakowało mu jednak odwagi by się postawić. Zwłaszcza, że minutę temu zwyzywał swój obiekt westchnień od najgorszych biorąc ją za psychicznie chorą osobę. Sadika zdawała się wiedzieć o tym. Fakt ten sprawiał jej podwójną przyjemność. Jednym ruchem głosy nakazała towarzyszom odejść dalej. Ci bez większego sprzeciwu, wykonali jej prośbę. Jake podszedł do czarnowłosej tak, iż ich ciała stykały się. Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, po czym odpowiedział: -Oczywiście, że tak. Lepsze pytanie, co mi za to dasz? -Wszystko czego tylko będziesz chciał.-powiedziała przyciszonym tonem, jednocześnie przyprawiała rozmówcę o dreszcze podniecenia. -Wszystko?-powtórzył za nią rudowłosy, podnosząc brew. -Ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic.-stwierdziła. Z tonu jej głosu wywnioskować można było, iż gotowa była pocałować go tak namiętnie, jak tylko potrafiła. Taki i miała zamiar. Dłonie położyła na jego policzki. Zamknęła oczy, po czym złożyła pocałunek na jego wargach pocałunek. Ten poddał się chwili, przyciągając ją do siebie. Gdy oboje odkleili się od siebie, na twarzy Jake'a pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. -Pomogę ci, a w zamian ty oddasz mi przysługę.-oznajmił.-Co ty na to? W odpowiedzi przesłała mu jedynie porumiewawczy uśmiech. Oboje wiedzieli, że świetnie się dogadają. ________________________________________________________________ Fineasz spacerował korytarzami twierdzy. Czuł się jak zagubiony pięciolatek nie potrafiący znaleźć drogi do domu. Jego przypadek różnił się jedynie tym, że miał 13 lat i nie mógł znaleźć drogi do znajomych z którymi mógłby wrócić do swoich czasów. Zazwyczaj szybko klimatyzował się w nowym miejscu. Nie powinien czuć się wyobcowany, w końcu nic mu nie grozi. Skoro tak, dlaczego serce waliło mu jak szalone? - Gdzie jesteś Hermiona? - zapytał sam siebie. W tym momencie usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos: - Hermidony nie ma, ale ja jestem! Chłopak gwałtownie odwrócił się. Za nim stała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Valmira. - Hermiona. - poprawił ją. - Jeden pies.-stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. - Wiesz, że jak się tak błąkasz, to wyglądasz jak debil? - Myślałem, że zawsze tak wyglądam.-powiedział bez przekonania. - Czy ty mnie słuchasz? Zazwyczaj wyglądasz jak kujon.-westchnęła.-Chłopcy... Czy każdy z was jest taki tępy? - Taki nasz urok. Powiedz lepiej po co przyszłaś. Słysząc te słowa, samica uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym wskoczyła mu na ramię. - Do ciebie kowboju! - powiedziała entuzjastycznie. - Nie bój woła, ze mną nie zginiesz! Flynn uniósł oczy do góry nieporadnie uśmiechając się. Stwierdził, iż towarzystwo Valmiry może być przydatne, mimo że irytujące Dziobaczyca siedziała na ramieniu rudowłosego niczym szefowa. Dumna z siebie patrzyła na chłopaka niczym na podwładnego. Jej entuzjazm upadł wraz z pewnym dźwiękiem.. - Wrogowie na horyzoncie, Fincuś. Wypowiadając te słowa, podskoczyła w górę tajemniczo znikając. Fineasz rozejrzał się, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, koleżanka wciągnęła go do siebie. Oboje znajdowali się w szybie wentylacyjnym. - Ale Valmira, tu nikogo nie... -Csii! - przerwała mu. W tym momencie oboje dostrzegli postać idącą pod nimi. Była to dziewczyna średniego wzrostu o długich kręconych blond włosach. W rękach trzymała białego kota. Dziewczyna zdawała się nie wiedzieć o ich obecności. Z uśmiechem na ustach szła dalej. Gdy w końcu zniknęła z ich pola widzenia, Valmira i Fineasz zeskoczyli na dół. - To jak? - zapytał rudowłosy. - Pomożesz mi? Samica spojrzała na miejsce w którym chwilę temu stała Eva. Uśmiechając się złośliwie, a zarazem entuzjastycznie odpowiedziała: - Pewnie, że tak! Ale najpierw ty pomożesz mnie. _________________________________________________________________________________ Jeremi zaciągnął Scott'a do innego pomieszczenia. Nie był zwolennikiem konfliktów, jednak gdy już takie się nawinęły, wolał znać ich przyczynę. Nie inaczej było teraz. - O co wam do cholery poszło?! - zapytał zdenerwowany Rarity. - Jeszcze mnie obwiniaj! -odparł wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi Milton. - On się na mnie rzucił jak pies na mięso! Albo jak... jak wygłodniały kot na karalucha! - Koty nie rzucają się na karaluchy. - poprawił go zielonowłosy, zakładając ręce na ramiona. - Tak czy inaczej przekaz jest jasny. - stwierdził zielonooki. - Monty to psychopata. Jestem pewny, że jako dziecko zamiast wieczorynki oglądał "Wiadomości". Miał tam swoich ulubieńców! Zacięcie kibicował przestępcą. Do dziś planuje zemstę na reporterach! - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to zdanie nie ma sensu? - Może. - powiedział blondyn wzruszając ramionami. - Ale i tak mam rację. Jeremi przewrócił oczami, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela podejrzliwie. Scott wyraźnie nienawidził Monty'ego, jednak brak było ku temu powodów. Nienawiść jest jak miłość, nie obdarza się nią pierwszej lepszej osoby. Na nienawiść trzeba sobie zasłużyć. - On cię chciał udusić deklu. - oznajmił Jeremi. - Jakiś ku temu powód musiał mieć, a ta wasza dzisiejsza sprzeczka wystarczająca nie jest. - Tłumaczę ci to cały czas, Monogram nie jest normalny! - Scott w dalszym ciągu nie dawał za wygraną. - Założę się, że prowadzi podwójne życie. Monty to alter ego Osamy Bin Ladena! - Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że zamiast wieczorynki oglądał "Wiadomości". - wtórował Jeremi. - A może Bin Laden jest alter ego Monty'ego.. - kontynuował zielonooki, ignorując słowa rozmówcy. - Albo Monty to Hitler w przebraniu! - Słyszysz ty siebie? - A no tak. Nawet Hitler jest milszy od Monty'ego. - stwierdził chłopak. Będąc pewny swojego zdania oparł się o miotłę, patrząc na Jeremiego z wyższością. - Jesteś idiotą, idioto. - powiedział Rarity. - Nie będę zaprzeczał. Bycie idiotą to tylko jedna z moich licznych zalet. Na te słowa, Jeremi strzelił bezbłędnego facepalma. Zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, do pokoju weszła Tatiana. Nie dało się przeoczyć jej uśmiechu. Ciężko było nazwać go złośliwym, a tym bardziej przyjaznym. Wyglądała, jakby czuła się królową świata, a bynajmniej przełożoną tu obecnych. - Od niego się nic nie dowiesz. - powiedziała. - Ten tu dekl uważa się za zbyt doskonałego, by powiedzieć prawdę. - Ale to nie ja chowam pryszcze pod tonami tapety. - wtórował Scott. Tatiana momentalnie położyła dłoń na czoło, szukając czegokolwiek co mogło by ją wydać. Szybko się jednak ogarnęła. - Nie zmieniaj tematu swoimi plugawymi kłamstwami.- powiedziała z poczuciem wyższości. Ten niezbyt się tym przejął, jedynie z uśmiechem przewrócił oczami. - Wyrajając. - Kontynuowa. - Ich konflikt zaczął się w drugiej gimnazjum, gdy Monty przeniósł się do naszej szkoły. Oboje zawzięcie walczyli o popularność... - I ja wygrałem. - przerwał dumnie Scott, wskazując na siebie kciukiem. - Owszem. - powiedziała blondynka wyraźnie zirytowana faktem, iż ktoś śmiał jej przerwać. - Ale nie o to do końca poszło. Zaczęli rywalizować o niejaką Jenny Brown. - I znowu wygrałem. - powtórzył Milton. - Wiem o tym. - powiedziała. - Monty znienawidził Scott'a, gdy ten po miesiącu rzucił Jenny. Ta nie chciała związać się z Monogramem i kicha. Od tego momentu prowadzą wojnę. Wysłuchawszy tej historii, Jeremi spojrzał z podziwem na Scott'a, po czym powiedział: - Wygrywasz w tej wojnie na każdym kroku! - No raczej! - potwierdził. - Nie dziwię się, nie mam raczej z kim przegrać. - Przegrałbyś, jakby cię udusił. - wtórowała Tatiana, przerywając entuzjazm. - To typowe posunięcie dla dresa, jeszcze się na tym ostro przejedzie. - Spoko, ale jak zginiesz, przejmuję twój pokój. Połączę go z moim i stworzę apartament. - Będę o tym pamiętać pisząc testament. Tatiana jedynie przytaknęła na to, po czym wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi. - I jak ja mam być normalny, skoro żyję wśród idiotów? - zapytał sam siebie Milton. __________________________________________________________________ W celi Hermiony kula mocy odbijała się o ściany jak piłeczka od ścian. Z tą różnicą, iż jeżeli trafi człowieka, zabije na miejscu. Jak więc łatwo się domyślić, ciężko było w tym momencie wstać, a tym bardziej spróbować powstrzymać śmiercionośną kulę. Mimo to, Vitorówna podniosła się. Buford i Irving nie próbowali jej zatrzymać. Jeżeli poniesie śmierć, może i niebezpieczeństwo ustanie? Vitorówna stała na wprost kuli lecącej na nią. Wyprostowała dłoń na przeciw niej. Wchłonęła ją. Niebieskowłosa odetchnęła z ulgą. Irving i Buford podnieśli się z podłogi. - Jestem na prawdę epicka! - wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie Herma. - Co nie? - Ja tam se chcesz. - odparł Buford otrzepując kurz ze spodni. Du Bois natomiast zrobił zdjęcie tej dwójce. - Będzie do albumu. - powiedział. - Tak swoją drogą, ile ty zdjęć zrobiłeś? - zapytał Buford, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. - Nie dużo. - odparł przyciszonym tonem Irving. Hermiona i Buford spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Nie czekają ani chwili, brunet zabrał mu aparat. - Ej, oddaj to! - zażądał Irving. Był jednak bezsilny wobec nic. Buford i Hermiona z niemałym zaciekawieniem przeglądali zdjęcia. Ku ich zdziwieniu, na każdym kadrze, była Sophie. - Weszła mi w kadr. - tłumaczył się Du Bois. - Oczywiście. - odparła sarkastycznie Vitorówna. ___________________________________________________________________ Wielka sala obiadowa. Marmurowe ściany o jasnych barwach, a po środku krzesła przy okrągłym stole. Nicole i Eva z niecierpliwieniem czekały na Thomasa. - Gdzie ten debil polazł? - zapytała wyraźnie zirytowana Nicole. - Znowu musimy na niego czekać! - Na pewno jest bardzo zajęty. - stwierdziła Eva, jednocześnie glaszcząs swojego kota, siedzącego na krześle obok. - Zaraz przyjdzie. - Jeżeli chce żyć, to przyjdzie. W tym momencie jak na zawołanie, do sali wszedł wyżej wspomniany. Nie witając się nawet, usiadł na krześle. - Czy ten kot musi z nami jeść? - zapytał. - Ridguś jest pełnoprawnym członkiem rodziny. - odpowiedziała. - Poza tym, nie narzekaj! - wtrąciła Stongówna. - To my zawsze musimy na ciebie czekać! - Bylem zajęty. - odpowiedział, łapiąc za widelec. - Smacznego. - Wzajemnie. - odpowiedziała Eva. - Udław się. - powiedziała Nicole. Wszyscy wraz z kotem zaczęli jeść. Po zakończonym posiłku, Thomas chciał wyjść z pomieszczenia. Gdy jednak próbował się podnieść, coś trzymało go do krzesła, a krzesło do podłogi. - A tobie co? -zapytała Nicole, podnosząc się z miejsca. Ten nieudolnie próbował wstać. Krzesło trzymało go jednak lepiej niż cement. Nicole i Eva nie potrafiły powstrzymać śmiechu. - To nie jest zabawne! - wrzasnął czerwony jak burak. - Kto się ośmielił?! - Nie domyślasz się? - zapytała ironicznie blondynka przez cały czas się śmiejąc. - Valmira, możesz już wyjść. Na te słowa, z szybu wentylacyjnego wyleciał Fineasz, wraz z Valmirą. Przytwierdzonego do krzesła nie tyle co zdziwiła samica, a Flynn. - Czyżby Jake się skurczył? - zapytał, patrząc na Fineasza. Ten otwierał już usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu dziobak. - Ja też myślałam, że to on, a okazało się, że... Jak ty miałeś na imię? - Fineasz. - A okazało się, że to osobny człowiek i pochodzi z odległej prehistorii! - Nie z prehistorii, tylko z XXI wieku. - poprawił ją rudowłosy. - Właśnie. Wszyscy przecież wiedzą, że XXI wiek to średniowiecze! - odparła dumnie Eva, opierając się o krzesło. Thomas jedynie przewrócił oczami. Nie miał nastroju na poprawianie głupoty siostry. - Mogłem się spodziewać, że to twoja sprawka. - powiedział Thomas patrząc na Valmirę z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. - Ja też tęskniłam Tomciuś! - odpowiedziała mu samica, siadając mu na głowę. - A co do krzesła, to samo się odklei. - Niby kiedy? - Trzy, góra cztery godziny. Na te słowa, chłopak walnął głową w stół. Nicole obserwowała ową sytuację z uśmiechem. Valmira natomiast przesiadła się na stół, zaczynając jeść. Fineasz czuł się zakłopotany. Po za Valmirą nie znał nikogo. Był to jednak jeden z niewielu sposobów, by w końcu znaleźć znajomych i wyrwać się z tego chorego miejsca. - Mogę wam zadać pytanie? - zapytał nieśmiało. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował. - Wiecie, gdzieś tu są moi znajomi, tylko problem leży w tym, że... - Przestań bełkotać rudy! - przerwała mu dziobaczyca. - Przechodź do rzeczy! - Widzieliście taką dziewczynę o niebieskich włosach, albo chłopaka o zielonych? - Masz ciekawych znajomych. - stwierdziła Eva. W tym momencie Thomas, wraz z siostrą spojrzeli na Nicole. - Co?! - odpadła oburzona Strongówna. - Wiesz, ktoś tajemniczo zaginął. - zaczął Thomas. - A jak ktoś ginie, choruje, czy znika to zawsze jesteś w to zamieszana. Metyska jedynie westchnęła, po czym wzięła Fineasza za rękaw. - Chodź, chyba wiem o co ci chodzi. W tym momencie oboje zniknęli w korytarzach. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Sadika wraz z Jake'm, Johnnym i Fretką byli już praktycznie na miejscu. - Więc ona jest tutaj? - zapytała Effendi'ówna, wskazując na drzwi. - Jak najbardziej. - odparł Jake. Fretka i Johnny spojrzeli na Sadikę. Ciekaw byli co zrobi, w końcu nie mieli pojęcia po w jakim celu przybyła do przyszłości. - Hola, hola kiedy w końcu przyłapiemy moich braci! - upomniała się Flynn'ówna. - Cierpliwości Fretko. - odparła czarnowłosa. - Nie długo wszyscy otrzymamy to, co nam się należy. ______________________________________________________________________________________ - Durna przyszłość, durne koło, durny Fineasz... - mówiła do siebie Loren chodząc w kółko. - Durna metyska, durne życie, durna Scarlett! Dziewczyna marudziła przez cały pobyt w lochach. Dla niej był to najlepszy sposób na zabicie czasu. W pewnym momencie drzwi otworzyły się. Na widok osoby stojącej w progu, jej serce wręcz zamarło. Inne informacje *W tym odcinku Ferb i Izabela nie pojawiają się.